A Sailor Moon Christmas To Remember
by Sailor Sugar Plum
Summary: About a special Christmas for Stephanie my made up character,my 1rst finished Sailor Moon story.
1. Default Chapter

A Sailor "Moon Christmas To Remember" written by Donna Lee, also known as   
"Sugar Plum."  
The usual disclaimers apply. Sailor Moon is owned by the people who created it,   
and made up character Stephanie Watkins is owned by me since I created her   
myself.  
One cold day in December around Christmas time Sarena had planned to have a   
Christmas party at Amy's house for all of her friends with Ami's help. That   
includes Molly, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy, Rini, Darrien, the 4 sisters and his   
next door 13 year old Stephanie Watkins who has brown hair, blue eyes, white   
skin, 5ft. tall, and weighs 100 pounds. She planned to have it on December the   
19th on a Friday night so that everybody can come to it. Stephanie enjoys going   
to Plymouth Baptist Church on Sunday Mornings, Sunday nights, and Wednesday   
nights. The church is close by and she is happy there in all the services,   
especially sunday school. Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy, Rini, Molly, and the 4 sisters   
knew that Darrien planned to suprise Stephanie by adopting her as her Christmas   
present at Sarena's Christmas party on the 19th of December. Stephanie didn't   
know about the suprise planned to help Darrien and Sarena get back together as   
soon as possible.   
Stephanie Watkins who lives with her foster parents wants to be adopted,   
and she wants Darrien to adopt her. She is so attached to him because her   
foster parents have been so abusive to her, and he is the only one who even   
listens to what she has to say about that. So they, that is, Raye, Lita, Mina,   
Amy, Rini, Molly, and the 4 sisters who knew that Darrien had planned to suprise   
her at the Christmas party by adopting her as a Christmas present decided that   
it would be a good thing to get them back together especially since after   
Stephanie was adopted she would be living with Darrien. Darrien plans to suprise   
her by adopting her because he wants her to be happy again like she was before   
her parents died, and that happened when she was 7 years old so that is when she   
was placed in this foster home. The reason that Stephanie wants Darrien, and   
Sarena to get back together is because she knows all about Darrien's bad dreams,   
and what happens because he confided in her,and she isn't supposed to tell   
anybody else about his dreams because he doesn't want any body else to know. He   
had to tell somebody about his dreams so he told her because he didn't know who   
else to tell.   
The day of the Christmas party Rubeus since the 4 sisters are now good   
instead of evil comes to Stephanie's apartment and kidnaps her by tying her up,   
and takes her to the ship up in the sky. He does this to get to the scouts.   
After he does that he goes to create chaos to get the Sailor Scouts to come   
out. That does work. When the Sailor Scouts show up Rubeus tells them to come   
to the park to fight him if they ever want to see Stephanie again. Then he   
disappears.   
After Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts come to the park Rubeus appears with   
Stephanie tied up, and puts her on the ground, and starts fighting them.   
Meanwhile the Sailor Scouts are fighting Rubeus. Tuxedo Mask sees his chance,   
and goes to where Stephanie is tied up, and picks her up, carries her off, and   
unties her. He takes her to his apartment, and ends up telling her his   
identity. She is so very happy to find out that Darrien is Tuxedo Mask.   
Meanwhile the Sailor Scouts are still fighting Rubeus, and Sailor Moon uses her   
Moon Scepter on him by saying, "Moon Scepter Elimination" but he escapes   
unharmed.   
Later on that night at Amy's house at the Christmas party Stephanie gets the   
suprise of her life when Darrien tells her that he plans to adopt her. It makes   
her really happy. Amy gives her a computer for her Christmas present, which she   
loves. Sarena gives her a Sailor V hand held game for her suprise that she also   
loves. Mina gives her a Sailor V Manga for her suprise that she loves. Lita   
gives her a box of chocolates that she made for her. She loves that. Raye gives   
her a Tuxedo Mask doll that she adores. Rini gives her Teen Niki barbie doll,   
which she really loves. The 4 sisters give her some blush since she is too   
young to wear lipstick which is great with her. During the Christmas party they   
try to talk Darrien into getting back together with Sarena but nothing seems to   
work. They play some games at the party like Dirty Santa Claus. Stephanie ends   
up with a Sailor Moon stocking, Darrien gets a pair of gloves, Sarena holds a   
big Hersheys kiss, Ami has a box of pencils, Lita, a cooking utensil, Raye is   
left holding a thing to carry makeup in, Mina looks at her stuffed rabbit doll,   
Rini bounces her ball, and the four sisters end up with 4 Christmas ornaments   
when they finish playing. That is the main game that they play.   
The day after Christmas Darrien talked to the adoption agency about   
adopting Stephanie, the adoption was approved, so it works out for Darrien to   
adopt Stephanie. Everybody has a wonderful Christmas with their family.   
  
The End 


	2. A Sailor Moon Christmas To Remember Revi...

A Sailor "Moon Christmas To Remember" written by Donna Lee, also known as   
"Sugar Plum."  
The usual disclaimers apply. Sailor Moon is owned by the people who created it,   
and made up character Stephanie Watkins is owned by me since I created her   
myself.  
One cold day in December around Christmas time Sarena had planned to have a   
Christmas party at Amy's house for all of her friends with Ami's help. That   
includes Molly, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy, Rini, Darien, the 4 sisters and his   
next door 13 year old Stephanie Watkins who has brown hair, blue eyes, white   
skin, 5ft. tall, and weighs 100 pounds. She planned to have it on December the   
19th on a Friday night so that everybody can come to it. Stephanie enjoys going   
to Plymouth Baptist Church on Sunday Mornings, Sunday nights, and Wednesday   
nights. The church is close by and she is happy there in all the services,   
especially sunday school. Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy, Rini, Molly, and the 4 sisters   
knew that Darrien planned to suprise Stephanie by adopting her as her Christmas   
present at Sarena's Christmas party on the 19th of December. Stephanie didn't   
know about the suprise planned to help Darien and Sarena get back together as   
soon as possible.   
Stephanie Watkins who lives with her foster parents wants to be adopted,   
and she wants Darien to adopt her. She is so attached to him because her   
foster parents have been so abusive to her, and he is the only one who even   
listens to what she has to say about that. So they, that is, Raye, Lita, Mina,   
Amy, Rini, Molly, and the 4 sisters who knew that Darien had planned to suprise   
her at the Christmas party by adopting her as a Christmas present decided that   
it would be a good thing to get them back together especially since after   
Stephanie was adopted she would be living with Darien. Darien plans to suprise   
her by adopting her because he wants her to be happy again like she was before   
her parents died, and that happened when she was 7 years old so that is when she   
was placed in this foster home. The reason that Stephanie wants Darien, and   
Sarena to get back together is because she knows all about Darien's bad dreams,   
and what happens because he confided in her,and she isn't supposed to tell   
anybody else about his dreams because he doesn't want any body else to know. He   
had to tell somebody about his dreams so he told her because he didn't know who   
else to tell.   
The day of the Christmas party Rubeus since the 4 sisters are now good   
instead of evil comes to Stephanie's apartment and kidnaps her by tying her up,   
and takes her to the ship up in the sky. He does this to get to the scouts.   
After he does that he goes to create chaos to get the Sailor Scouts to come   
out. That does work. When the Sailor Scouts show up Rubeus tells them to come   
to the park to fight him if they ever want to see Stephanie again. Then he   
disappears.   
After Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts come to the park Rubeus appears with   
Stephanie tied up, and puts her on the ground, and starts fighting them.   
Meanwhile the Sailor Scouts are fighting Rubeus. Tuxedo Mask sees his chance,   
and goes to where Stephanie is tied up, and picks her up, carries her off, and   
unties her. He takes her to his apartment, and ends up telling her his   
identity. She is so very happy to find out that Darien is Tuxedo Mask.   
Meanwhile the Sailor Scouts are still fighting Rubeus, and Sailor Moon uses her   
Moon Scepter on him by saying, "Moon Scepter Elimination" but he escapes   
unharmed.   
Later on that night at Amy's house at the Christmas party Stephanie gets the   
suprise of her life when Darrien tells her that he plans to adopt her. It makes   
her really happy. Amy gives her a computer for her Christmas present, which she   
loves. Sarena gives her a Sailor V hand held game for her suprise that she also   
loves. Mina gives her a Sailor V Manga for her suprise that she loves. Lita   
gives her a box of chocolates that she made for her. She loves that. Raye gives   
her a Tuxedo Mask doll that she adores. Rini gives her Teen Niki barbie doll,   
that she really loves. The 4 sisters give her some blush since she is too   
young to wear lipstick which is fine with her. During the Christmas party they   
try to talk Darien into getting back together with Sarena but nothing seems to   
work. They play some games at the party like Dirty Santa Claus. Stephanie ends   
up with a Sailor Moon stocking, Darien ends up with a pair of gloves, Sarena ends up holding a   
big Hersheys kiss, Amy ends up with a box of pencils, Lita ends up with a cooking utensil, Raye is   
left holding a thing to carry makeup in, Mina looks at a stuffed rabbit doll she ended up with,   
Rini bounces the ball she ended up with, and the four sisters end up with 4 Christmas ornaments   
when they finished playing. That is the main game that they play.   
Three days before Christmas Darien talks to the adoption agency about adopting Stephanie,and the adoption is approved,and he's able to adopt Stephanie.  
That evening Darien helps Stephanie get all of her things packed up to help her get moved in with him.  
Everybody has a wonderful Christmas with their family.  
The End 


End file.
